From the Ashes
by umbuby
Summary: Bella chose Pain when Edward left her and she just wants her life to end, but when she jumps off a cliff, two nomadic vampires change her. Will Bella get over her human life? Can she find true love, again? Will the Cullens find her? -!ABANDONED!-
1. Prologue: Six months on

**Hey people, Sorry dis chapter is so depressing and short I promise dat the next ones will be better and have more Jasper: )**

**P.S I'm not doing any more unless I get two reviews…JAZZLES DAZZLES^.^**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue: Six Months on

Bella's POV

I looked over at the rocky waters of First Beach witch lay beneath my bare feet. It had been six months since Edward left me broken in the forest. Six months since I'd begun cutting myself and throwing up after every meal, thinking if I were tempting or pretty he'd return. Six months since I'd starting smoking a pack a day. Six months since I cut off most of my hair. Six months since I'd chosen between pain or nothing. I chose pain.

I picked up the box which I rested on the ground before me. In it were all my mementos of…him. A mix tape, a car radio, a blue blouse and several pictures where I'd long since scribbled out his face with marker. I'd found it under the loose floorboard were I now keep my razorblade. I lifted the box an arms width away from me and ,with a jerk, …I let go. I watched it plummet fifty feet down only to brake into tiny pieces on the low tide rocks below.

With a deep breath I stumbled forward, so my feet were mere centimetres away from the cliff edge. After a quick glance to see if _he _was here. I took one more breath and held it. My final one. Before I could talk out of what I was about to do, I remember what Charlie had said the seven hours before:

_I wish you'd never even come to Forks._

That's all I needed.

And so I bent my legs, tears dominating my vision, and sprung forward into the dark abyss of the midnight water…


	2. Chapter 1: One step back

**Disclaimer: All the characters/ places in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: One step back

Bella's POV

_4 months ago_

Coughing, I flicked my dying cigarette into the toilet and staggered to my feet. _Shoot, that was my last fag, _I thought, asI washed my face groggily. I chose a grey woolly top and wound it comfortably round my waist. I sighed the moment I caught my reflection in the mirror. My face was still scarlet from the crying. Never-the-less I got into my truck and rode through the never ending rain full that was Forks, Washington.

By the time I got to school, the bell had just gone. My first three lessons were all the same, draining lectures ,tests and case studies; and the same pitying eyes of my friends, which _really_ didn't help me calm down from the fight Charlie and I had had this morning. I know I shouldn't have thrown a fit like that, but there was no way I was going to Jacksonville, not when _Edward_ might still come back.

"Bella?" Angela's cautious voice startled me out of my daydream.

"Oh, sorry. I was miles away." I whispered.

"I can see that" Jessica giggled.

"So…" Angela muttered indecisively, before Jess butted in again.

"We were thinking of going up to Port Angles before autumn break, to get some deals. Do you wanna tag along?" Could her smile be any faker? This was great. Now Jessica would throw another hissy fit if I didn't go. I obviously, did not need that kind of drama. At least Angela could tell I had enough on my plate already. I chuckled silently to myself. That didn't even cover it. I'd been left broken by the love of my life, had started un-winningly fighting with Charlie almost daily and was spending eighty percent of my money on cigarettes, which I barely had time to smoke with my midterms coming ever closer.

Eventually, the girls dropped the subject and began to talk mercilessly about some party that Mike was meant to be hosting. So, I went to get a pizza from the food counter. As I got in line, some of the junior boys whistled loudly: "Put on a bit of weight there Bella?" I probably would have ignored him had his friend not opened his mouth. "I think that might be why Cullen left her" He stage whispered, just loud enough to hear. I all but threw the pizza back. Maybe I'd skip lunch today. And tomorrow…

I sat down again. Then, Lauren said something to Eric that not only made my heart stop, but also made it come up into my throat, cut itself into pieces and send itself to Phoenix and back without ever leaving my ribcage:

"_Apparently, the Cullens are coming back after the fall term…"_

I ran.

I couldn't take it. All these emotions. How could he come back? Part of me wanted to slice him into a million pieces, burn them and dance round the blistering, hot flames for what he did to me. The other part felt a ridicules serge of bliss at the very mention of his name. That was the part that sent an endless cascade of butterflies delicately stabbing at my stomach every time I remembered his perfect marble face.

I ran blindly through the empty hallways. The internal battle threatened to maul me inside out, like an angry grizzly.

I soon found myself in a girls toilet, so I drunkenly hobbled into the first stall. It still smelled of detergent from the midday cleaners and an uncapped bleach bottle degraded itself next to me. I barley noticed, I was hugging my own torso so hard I feared it would snap. I loved him. I truly loved him. I loved him more than anyone could physically love another person. But he didn't want me. He said so himself. A howl of pain escaped my dry lips. I couldn't live like this. And I didn't have to. With that thought in my head it was unbearable to resist. I bent over my tear-drenched clothes and picked the delicious looking bleach bottle, with full intentions to drink it and end my life here and now. And that's when I first heard _him_…

"_Isabella?"_ It was a male voice. Incredible. Beautiful. Irresistible...

"Bella!" Came my gruff reply. Who didn't know my name by now? Wait…**male **voice. "Get the hell out of here! What are you? A perv or something?!" An odd running sound rose up from the floor. The bleach! _I must have dropped it when he spoke!_ I thought, unable to help the fact that it was running slowly toward the stall door.

"_Bella…I'm new here. I saw you run out the lunch hall. I was surprised your friends didn't come"_ He said my name as though it was the most heavenly sound he knew. And yet I didn't answer .I let the bleach- now at the door- answer for me. His reply was rushed. He understood perfectly.

"_Bella. Please open the door, before you do anything…rash"_ This I did. And there he stood. He was tall and very muscular. He reminded me slightly of the werewolves of La Push. His half-cast skin really complemented his chocolate brown hair, witch was pulled back into a short pony-tale. Through my tears, I could have sworn his deep brown eyes were the purest black. And then he was gone. Like a dream. Like my own guardian angel…

**Hey guys,**

**Sooooo… slightly happier this time, but still no Jasper… **

**I'll change that if you review****:D**

**See you soon!**

**JAZZLES DAZZLES!**


	3. Chapter 2: The vamps are back

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer , nor do I own the pure awesomeness that is **_**Twilight**_**. **

Chapter 2: The vamps are back

Bella's POV

_2 months ago_

_I_ woke up with a familiar dizzy feeling clouding my thoughts. _This is getting ridiculous._ I thought angrily, as I pulled on my usual colourless couture. _I haven't eaten in three days. Surly, it would be okay for me to eat something, today._ It seamed sensible, I guess, but stop me from remembering the boys comments two months ago. By the time I'd finished my hearty portion of cheese on toast I felt like a ridiculously bloated piglet: Fat and helpless. No wonder he left me. I ran my toothbrush under the water, to begin brushing my teeth. Then, I remembered something I'd considered a few weeks back. Without allowing myself to think about it, I kneeled down over the upturned toilet seat. I hesitated. But nevertheless I pulled my hair out the way and put my two index fingers down my protesting throat.

_I_ felt the choking in my gullet immediately. Like Edward was ringing my neck himself. I knew that I was doing it too hard, but I welcomed pain. This was _my_ heroine. The half digested contents of my stupid meal spilled out into the swirling migraine of toilet water. "There, that wasn't so hard. Now was it?" So now I was talking to myself. _Great…_ And yet, even I could hear the horsiness in my voice. After that I took my pills had a shower and went on with my day as though nothing bad had ever happened. _So, now that Charlie's seen the dirty plates he'll get off my back for not eating enough. This could work…_ I thought devilishly as I picked up the phone and called my 'friends'.

_It_ was the school break and Jess and Angela had dragged me to Port Angles, as promised. It was coming down in buckets outside so I grabbed my red coat- possibly the only thing left with colour in my closet-and hauled myself out the door. It took three minutes to start my old Chevy truck; I allowed a sigh of aggravation when it did. _It would have made a good excuse. _As we looked at the endless stream of sales and discount stores, the other two talked endlessly about nothing I particular. Fortunately for me, neither of them thought me worthy of their conversation, so as usual I tagged along, not bothering to talk or listen. As it got darker they decided to go home, so I went, almost to quickly, to my truck, glad the day was over. I was in the multi story car park, before I knew it, paying for my ticket at the cash point. And that's when I saw them: Ghostly pale skin. Golden, honey eyes. And a stupid shiny Volvo. It was the Cullens. It was Alice and Jasper.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update and that this one is so short, but I've had major writers block and I'm also working on a new story. Also there's a new poll n my account on what I should do next. :D. Anyone who reviews will get a free Edward Cullen Rubber Duck! HAPPY WRITING!**


	4. Chapter 3: Heart of ice

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own the pure awesomeness that is Twilight. **

Chapter 3: Heart of Ice

Bella's POV

_2 months ago_

_And that's when I saw them: Ghostly pale skin. Golden, honey eyes. And a stupid shiny Volvo. It was the Cullens. It was Alice and Jasper…_

I pushed myself as fast as my weak legs could carry me. Faster than I ever felt before. So it was true. The Cullens were back. If Alice and Jasper where here, then that meant so was the others. That meant so was Edward. Oh Edward! Thousands of memories flooded back. From that first day in biology to the unopened presents of my birthday. Each one came with its own unique form of agony. I tripped and fell flat on my face; rubble and concrete met my tear-filled sobs on the ground. Slowly, I pulled myself up welcoming the fresh grazes, in my face and now my palms. Within a second I'd stepped into the cab of my truck. A string of profanities escaped my teeth when it took a minute to start.

I was vaguely aware of the hooting of horns as I sped down the highway to Forks, probably a lot faster than my old piece of junk could take. The memories refused to cease. Tyler's van. Port Angeles. That first night. Meeting his family. The baseball game. Running to Phoenix. Him saying goodbye… I pulled over, parking in the forest. The pain from my grazed face began to set in, but that wasn't what made me stop. Alice knew. She must have seen what their leaving would do to me. She didn't care. None of them did. Especially not Edward. Oh Edward! His last words to me rang in my head like a rusted church bell, that hadn't been used for hundreds of years: Your no good for me…I don't want you…I couldn't go home. I couldn't let Charlie see me like this. I still had an inkling of pride left in me. I wasn't a shell yet.

I might never have to see him again. If there was any justice in the world, an angry grizzly bear would jump out right now and rip me apart limb-for-limb and it _still_ wouldn't hurt as much as he hurt me. But then, if I sneaked out into the forest and did the deed there, no one would find until hunting season. I bet nobody would miss me when I was gone…I bent behind my seat. Contorting myself until I found what I was looking for. Scissors. It was no raiser blade, but it would do. I opened the door and stumbled, characteristically, out. I walked pacing, with no real reason or destination in mind. I could have been walking for hours. I could have been wondering for days. I didn't care. I just wanted an escape.

After what felt like a forever, I came at a meadow. Our meadow. His meadow. I was I meant to react to that?! Does god truly hate me? I flung the scissors to the rim of my neck a slashed violently. Apparently god didn't _completely_ loath me, because the only thing I managed to hit was my pony tail. Cutting it clean off in the process. I dropped it and the scissors and just stood there for a second, whimpering like a shunned child. So, I did the one thing my mind could comprehend. I ran with all the little might I had left to the middle of the cursed opening. Screaming my heart out like if I didn't I would explode. I collapsed. All I was aware of was my own burning body, writhing in pure agony. After what felt like a good half an hour, the pain _began_ to die down. I first thing I could feel was simple. Cold. _Has it been snowing?_ I wouldn't have noticed if the world had dissolved around me. I was slightly too preoccupied with my own personal buzz of suffering. The cold droplets stung my pale skin, before melting into ice water. The only thing I was certain of, before unconsciousness took over, was an alien warmth enveloping me and sudden feeling of pure weightlessness. Had I died? Was I finally passing through to the other side?_ I wish. _I may not be a vampire, but I still have a heart of ice.

**AN: NO! BELLA'S NOT DEAD YET! Nor is she a vampire…anyhow…REVIEW! Also please can you look at the new poll on my profile! YAY OBAMA!**


	5. Chapter 4: My happy never after

**AN: I am the sorriest person on fan fiction right now, but I promised myself I wouldn't do this update till I did one for **_**Renesme Rewritten**_**, also I've been working on some new stories called **_**the Venetians **_**and**_** Guard Dog**_**. Anyway… This will be probably 2 more chapters before the suicide (AKA the prologue); ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I is not being Stephanie Meyer and does not owns **_**Twilight**_**. **

* * *

Chapter 4: My happy never after

_42 hours ago_

_The cold droplets stung my pale skin, before melting into ice water. The only thing I was certain of, before unconsciousness took over, was an alien warmth enveloping me and sudden feeling of pure weightlessness. Had I died? Was I finally passing through to the other side? I wish. I may not be a vampire, but I still have a heart of ice._

I had that dream again. The dream I prayed to have every night. Why? Because it was the only dream that didn't hurt. Well not as much as the others at the very least. Technically, it's not even a dream, no matter how unreal it felt at the time, it is a memory. It was only two months ago, but it felt like a different time. A different world. Yet Whenever I see it, I see it in perfect clarity…

First, I feel the heat, like a flaming inferno gnawing at the cold shell of my body. I feel the frail paper that surrounds that shell, as well as the course fabric; I rub against my benumbed fingertips. Then I hear. I hear a husky tone talking to me, unaware that I don't understand him. I also hear beeping, talking, crying. What's going on here? Where is here? Soon, I find courage enough to open my eyes: To see. The first thing I see is the source of the voice. Jacob, my personal sun.

"Bella? Bella? Bella can you hear me?" He looked a mess. He had huge bags under his eyes, which were red and bloodshot, as though he's been crying or something. I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey Jake…" My voice was rough and sore, but his certainly wasn't.

"Bells! Your alive!" He suddenly surrounded me with one of his blistering bear hugs.

"Jake…can't…breath" I wheezed.

"Oooops." He stuttered putting me down "Sorry, I'm…I'm…"

"Why don't you just start from the beginning, Jacob" I honestly wanted to hit him in the head at this point. Why was it taking so long for him to give me a straight answer, damn it?

"Well, yesterday I got home from patrols an-and I got a from Charlie saying that you were in hospital and you had pneumonia and- and" He stopped as if to take breath, but then he smiled and looked into my eyes. "Bella. They told me you weren't gonna make it through the night. But you did! I told them you would and you did!"

He hugged me again, more gentle this time. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could have died. I know that's what I had expected, but I still couldn't quite believe it. I was still in my shocked state, when Jacob let me go again, a serious look now owning his face. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I squeaked, completely aware of what he was about to ask.

"The ambulance said that some guy phoned up, said he found you in your truck, but by the time they got there it was just you. What was up with that" That wasn't what I expected.

"I have no idea. I was alone when I fell asleep in the meadow…"

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You slept…in a meadow…in the snow on your own?" I nodded feebly, like a child being scorned.

"What the hell where you thinking, Bella?!"

"I wasn't" I couldn't look in his eyes.

"You now what?! I give up!" He stormed towards the door. It took me a moment to take in what he'd just said.

"Wh-what?" I whimpered tears rolling down my dry face. He stopped and turned to face me. He was shaking.

"You want to go kill yourself, kill yourself" He waved a wavering finger at me angrily. Why was he so upset _now_? ""But DON'T expect me to stand here and watch you disappear!" He began to walk out again, but stopped. Jacob raised his hand to his face, wiping a rebel tear. "You died Bella. For four minutes" _What?_ "For four minutes, I thought I would never see you again! How could you do that to me? To Charlie?"

"Charlie doesn't care" My heart monitor was going haywire and I knew a nurse would come soon.

"Yeah?!" He whispered his last words: "Well, neither do I"

_That was the last time I saw Jacob, but I dream about almost every night and I'll never forget the look on his face. The look of a broken man…_

**

* * *

****AN: OK. I may have forgot to mention that him and her were still best friends. Ooops. But thank you to everyone who's reviewed, especially **_**VintageConspiracy**_**: Your awesome!**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEEEEASE!!!!**

**::umbuby::**


	6. Chapter 5: Bleak disaster

**AN: O my god! When I saw how many people wanted me to continue this story I actually felt like crying. So, I'm going to do the best I can:D. Thank you especially to **_**setsuna1415**_** for the PM and all your suggestions. They really helped! THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**P.S I'm thinking about finding a Beta reader for **_**From the ashes**_** and probably **_**Renesme Rewritten. **_**I'll also probably need one when I finish this story and begin writing one of my new ones**_**. **_**So, if your interested please let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ,yet. Well I own an MP3 player and some clothes and stuff, but not the rights to Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter 5: A Bleak disaster

10 hours ago / Alice's POV

"Rose!" I practically shouted, in my moment of panic. She simply looked back at me. Staring me down with that rueful glare she wore all too often now. "Do you know where Jazz is?" She sighed and pointed in the direction of the Denali's surprisingly green garden. I ran out at vampire speed to see my husband tuning his guitar on a log. "Hey Jazzy!" I said delightfully as I could-the result was an obviously fake smile on my face.

"Hey ,honey" He said as I sat on his lap. I'm sure that I was leaking all kinds of disturbing emotions right now, but he did his best too help calm me. "Have you seen Edward coming home anytime soon?" He asked hesitantly. I sighed and he quickly knew my answer.

"You know Jasper. I'm not sure I want him to come back" He looked mildly horrified for a second so I tried to explain. "That's not what I mean. It's just… when he get's back he'll ask why we're not going back to Forks ,after all and then he'll read our minds and know exactly what state Bella was in. I'm just scared of what that will do to him." We were silent for a second before I sighed again before turning round to look into his thoughtful eyes. There was something I needed to get off my chest. "Jasper…are you sure it was the right thing to do? Telling Carlisle we shouldn't go back to Forks I mean" He lifted my tiny chin up with his finger.

"Alice, you don't understand. You didn't feel how Bella felt when she saw us in Port Angles. She was terrified, but not because she feared for her life. More like she feared for her sanity. She was in pain. She just needs some time." I _so _wasn't convinced, but if it was right for Bella then there was no doubt that I would let her heal. However long it took…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bella's POV

"And why is it that your in such a hurry to get rid of me 'dad'?" I yelled angrily. _Yep. We were having another fight._

"I'm not trying to get rid of you! I'm just worried about you"

"Yeah. Cous' you sound so worried" I spat sarcastically.

"For gods sake Bella! I just think it would be healthier for you back in Phoenix. There would be less memories of- " He stopped, but it was too late. _Now_, I was angry.

"Go on say it! Edward!!" Tears were rolling down my face as felt the hole in my chest open up again, but I made no move to cover it. "I wish I'd never left Phoenix" The next thing he said: no one could have prepared me for.

"I wish you'd never come to Forks!" He screamed before storming out the door, like a little kid. I stood there for a while. Speechless. He didn't care. He really didn't care. It was then that it really hit. I'd lost everyone. Everyone who'd ever cared about me had gone. Given up.

_Renee_

_ Charlie_

_ Angela_

_ Mike_

_ Jacob_

_ Alice_

_Edward… _

_I could have been lying there for hours and I didn't care. No one else did. I wished for nothing more than for the chasmal gash in my chest to finish me off. Nothing could stop the slow and agonising suffering I was enduring now. Because I knew- I'd always known- that it would never go away. It would never end until the day I died. With that I knew what I had to do. _

_There was only one way to end the huge disaster of my bleak existence…_


	7. Chapter 6: Guardian Angels

**AN: OMG Two updates in one day. Aren't you lucky duckies. I am SO exited to write (or complete) this chappie. Why? Because we are finally at the prologue. That's right: It's Cliff Divin' time!(Far away applause). PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: *See chapters 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5* **

Chapter 6: Guardian Angels

_The present_ / Bella's POV

I looked over at the rocky waters of First Beach which lay beneath my bare feet. It had been six months since Edward left me broken in the forest. Six months since I'd begun cutting myself and throwing up after every meal, thinking if I were tempting or pretty he'd return. Six months since I'd starting smoking a pack a day. Six months since I cut off most of my hair. Six months since I'd chosen between pain or nothing. I chose pain.

I picked up the box which I rested on the ground before me. In it were all my mementos of…him. A mix tape, a car radio, a blue blouse and several pictures where I'd long since scribbled out his face with marker. I'd found it under the loose floorboard were I now keep my razorblade. I lifted the box an arms width away from me and ,with a jerk, …I let go. I watched it plummet fifty feet down only to brake into tiny pieces on the low tide rocks below.

With a deep breath I stumbled forward, so my feet were mere centimetres away from the cliff edge. After a quick glance to see if _he _was here. I took one more breath and held it. My final one. Before I could talk out of what I was about to do, I remember what Charlie had said the several hours before:

_I wish you'd never even come to Forks._

That's all I needed.

And so I bent my legs, tears dominating my vision, and sprung forward into the dark abyss of the midnight water. I felt the air beating my skin, as if it was trying to keep me up itself. But there was one thing I didn't count on: **Low tide**. A blood-curdling cry escaped me clenched teeth, as my neck made contact with the same rugged rock that had broken the box. My scarred body continued to tumble down the steep sand dune. I stopped just before the sea. The seawater pushed itself up into my mouth and my throat, filling all my senses with the sickly salt, before it left again. _This is not going to be slow. And this is not going to be easy. _I'd imagined that I would simply drowned, but now I was going too bleed painfully to death with salt water coming up to tease me every other second. I was already beginning to feel dizzy, due to the thick deep red liquid running out my neck. I closed my eyes and prayed for death to come sooner.

Abruptly, the ice that had long since claimed my shell of a body changed into a dream like warmth and it felt water had stopped, or was someone standing in front of it. This was it. I was dead. It was over. Then I heard something that confirmed that I was in heaven. The voice of the boy I was sure had saved me twice before. Hang on. I'm not dead. I'm being saved.

"No!" I tried to scream, but no sound came out. The voice became a little clearer. And there wasn't just one. There was another: A women…

"_Please Roxie!" The male voice begged "None of this is her fault. She deservers a second chance"_

The female voice was quite low and rough in a very delicate way. _"I'd probably kill her. Besides she's just some human. Why you getting so worked up about it" _This angered him.

"_So, what are you saying? That I didn't deserve a second chance? That Elishia should have let me die?!"_ They weren't angels at all. And they had no intention of taking me to heaven. I knew exactly what they were. Vampires.

"No" This time it only came out as an unintelligible croak. The water came up again, drowning out all noise and then I was floating. No. Being lifted. I tried to struggle, but it was fruitless. I knew exactly what to expect next. I felt freezing cold teeth split the skin of my arm. And then all I remember is burning…


	8. Chapter 7: Regret

**AN: Hello again! I am so glad I've finally got into the main storyline of this! But I just want to ask you witch fanfic I should do once I've finished this one. A) Mourning Sarah Black (A drama all about Jacob and his family/ childhood) B) Winter Dawn (Seth imprint story with a HUGE twist) or C) Guard Wolf (Leah story. Different from others like it. I swear!). Tell me witch one in your review and I'll send you a sneak peak into the near future of **_**From the ashes**_**!**

**P.S Thank you to **_**Zombie's run this town**_** for all your support! I love you guys! (Group hug!)**

**Disclaimer: Non possiedo nulla! (It's Italian for a reason; ) )**

* * *

Chapter 7: Regret

5 days later…

_Jacob's POV_

It seemed like the thousandth time I'd stood on this cliff in First Beach. All I could do was watch the waves crash violently against the cliff. Knowing that less than a week ago Bella had been caught in that. Because of me. Because of what I said. Because I gave up. I took in another pensive breathe. It shouldn't have made me angry, all the flowers that had been placed here in Bella's memory. But then again it wasn't that that made me angry: It was the people who sent them. Most of them hadn't gave her a second glance when that filthy blood-sucker left. Even more of them began laughing at her and gossiping behind her back, making no real attempts to hide there opinions from her. As angry as it made me to be here I knew I had to come one more time, to tell her what I could never tell her before I left. I reached into the seemingly endless pockets of my cut off sweats and pulled out the worn note. I left it rolled up in the string I'd wrapped around it. No point reading it: I'd read it so many times I knew it off by heart. It was the last thing Bella wrote before she… I couldn't finish the sentence; not even in my head.

_**Dear Charlie or Jacob,**_

_I'm so sorry. By the time you have read this I will have jumped off the cliff in First Beach. Please don't be mad. Jacob, I'm sorry you almost got yourself killed for me. I'm not worth it. Charlie, I'm sorry I even came to Forks. It was selfish of me to put myself on you like that. Don't blame anyone but me for this mess. Especially not Edward. I love him more than anything in the world, even if he hates me in return. Please forgive me. _

_I love you all so much._

_**Bella.**_

It was weird, but this seams to be the only bit of her I have left. Which is why I felt I should give it back to her, but not before adding a small message of my own:

**No. I'm sorry.**

I knelt down towards the small framed picture that stood amidst all the weltering flowers. In the photo she was young: thirteen or fourteen. The Phoenix sun shone brightly overhead and her full cheeks were tinged with a light red glow. I placed the tear drenched letter in front of it and got up immediately, unable to stay here for much longer. I immediately made my way into the forest to phase. I could feel several other minds joining my own, but made no attempt to hide my thoughts. Why should I? They all knew what I was thinking even when I was human. Revenge. This was all that stupid dirty parasites fault. Why did he even allow her to fall so deeply in love with him if he was planning to mess her up this badly. I wished for nothing more than to have him in my sights right now. So that I could chase him down and rip him to shreds! Inflict all the pain on him that he had to Bella. To make him pay.

I was suddenly aware that my voice was the only one present in the pack mind.

_Why the hell are you all so quiet? _I questioned.

… Nothing.

_Quill? Embry? Sam?_

No response. Then all of a sudden, Sam's thoughts took centre stage. He was showing me a flurry of images. I had to really concentrate to understand all of them. A new wolf phasing. The others going to check out where the vampires house. Sam getting a call from…

_Oh._ Was all I could think.

Looks like I got my wish…

**

* * *

**

**AN: So, Jacobs POV: Love it? Hate it? Tell me! If you want a **_**sneak preview**_** into future chapter just put in your review which fanfic a should write once I'm done with this one. The options are:**

**Mourning Sarah Black - A drama about the Black family and Jakes crappy childhood.**

**Winter Dawn - A Seth imprint story, with a HUGE twist.**

**Guard Wolf - Leah story. This will be very different from other like it. Trust me. **


	9. Chapter 8: Revenge and explanations

**AN: I think I'm going to cry. You guys are the best!! A special thanks to **_**Incoherent reality**_**, **_**Pen2Paper93 **_**and (yet again) **_**Zombie's run this town**_**, for your suggestions. DON'T STOP!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING- I OWN NOTHING- I OWN NOTHING- I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Chapter 8: Revenge and Explanations

_Jacob's POV _

The Cullen's are back. And there coming here to La Push to discuss the treaty. They didn't know Bella…wasn't here. I bet they don't even care. Who knows how many human girls he's done this to before her. The moment I saw him would be the last moment of his shit sucking life. I swear that either him or me or both would die today.

_Don't get ahead of yourself Jacob._

_Shut up Sam! _Damn, I forgot I had an audience.

_Jacob. You will not kill the vampires who will be visiting today._

_What are you gonna do?__** Command**__ me? Take away my will? _I shut up. He was seriously considering it. All of us stayed silent as we ran to the opening were we'd arranged to meet _them_. Even the usually loud Paul and Leah had the sense to shut up. The bloodsuckers were already there when we arrived.

_Phase back. _Sam ordered.

_What?!_ The pack screamed in unison.

_Now!_ Sam was not in the mood to be messed about so we obediently changed into our human forms and dressed.

"Good evening Sam" said their leader, Carlisle. Sam nodded in return. They began talking and I searched the clearing. I found him immediately. The redheaded bloodsucker. He looked anxious, which proved that I was right about him not seeing Bella. I couldn't help myself: I half-leaped towards him arms, ready to rip his parasite head off. He jumped back just in time, but was immediately ready to fight back.

"Jacob! Stop!" Sam's alpha command stopped me before the real battle to begin. I went back to my place. "Jacob stay exactly were you are". The 'Cullens' were clearly confused as to what had just happened, but Sam simply continued as though the brawl had never occurred. S I told him the only way I could. I thought it. I enjoyed the look of pure pain that spread across his face as I did so. I showed him all the worst ones: Bella taking anti-depressions. The deep cuts that decorated her wrists. Her in hospital with pneumonia. Her dieing for four minutes. Her dieing forever…

I know he couldn't cry, but when I returned to the memorial, I cried enough for the both of us.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bella's POV

The first thing I remember seeing clearly is water. Not like a river, but like a swooshing sound, that I knew must be far away, but sounded right next to me. It sounded like nothing in Forks. I couldn't wait any longer. I opened my eyes, to see that I was in a medium sized room. The walls were plain white, except for one wall which was mostly taken up by three arched windows- I took note that it was night time outside-, but the ceiling was incredible. It had carved golden arches and paintings of angels, cherubs, suns, moons, planets and stars. My mouth opened slightly. It was beautiful!

"Pretty, ain't it? I thought you might like it, Bella" I gasped and looked to see the figure standing in the far doorway. She smiled a warm lopsided smile. "You are Bella Swan, right? We didn't get the wrong person or anything?" It was the voice of the female I'd heard at the cliffs. She walked felicitously over to the large double bed where I lay. I nearly gasped again, when I saw her face. I don't know whether it was my enhanced sight or just her, but she seemed infinitely more statuesque than any of the female vampires I'd yet to see. Her pallid features where perfectly symmetrical on her long face; from here full glossy lips to her onyx almond-shaped eyes. Her sleek deep copper hair was immaculately strait. It had been pulled onto her right shoulder, but had to go down to her hips. I couldn't find the words to speak.

"What-…who-…how…" Every time I started a sentence I didn't know how to finish it.

"I'll talk then" She giggled charmingly. "My name is Roxie Mason. I was born in Chicago, 1906 and am the second-in-command of the Venician coven. Me and my friend, Nathan, have been watching you since the "vegetarian" vampire boy left you. We've been trying to help you get over it, for our own reasons, but we couldn't get to you in time, because of the treaty with the spirit wolves, so we did the one thing we could." I blinked a few times- trying to take in the information. She giggled again "Welcome to Venice, Bella" I had so many questions : Who was Nathan? Why were they helping me? How had they got me overseas while I was writhing in pain? Suddenly, one question stood out:

"Roxie _Mason_ did you say?"

**

* * *

**

**Hey! If you want to get a sneak preview into the Venecian coven, including Roxie and Nathan, just tell me which one of the following you want me to write next:**

**Mourning Sarah Black- A drama about Jakes family and La Push about 10 years before **_**Twilight.**_**(Psst, Jacob had a crappy childhood)**

**Winter Dawn- Sweet Seth imprint story with a HUGE twist.**

**Guard Wolf- Leah story that will be very original and has plans for a sequel!**


	10. Chapter 9: Beatiful

**AN: Hello party party peoples!! HAPPY EASTER!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially 'Zombie's Run This Town'(AGAIN!!!) and 'Alyce-Cullen'. And also a special shout out to 'Maggie Puddles', who is an awesome author:D. **

**The winner of the 'what-the-heck-am-I-gonna-write-next' competition is *drum roll*: ~MOURNING SARAH BLACK~ So look out for that. OK on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: ME: I own Twilight! Bow down to me!!**

**SM: Shudup fool! Twilight belongs to me!**

**ME: *sniffles* But I own the Venetian coven. Right?**

**SM: Yeah. Sure. Why not?**

**ME: Whoop whoop! **

Chapter 9: Beautiful

Bella's POV

_I had so many questions : Who was Nathan? Why were they helping me? How had they got me overseas while I was writhing in pain? Suddenly, one question stood out:"Roxie __**Mason **__did you say?" _

The taking creature across from me nodded slowly, unsure. Her name couldn't be Mason. That had been…Edwards surname in his human life. I suppose it could be coincidence. But she said she was born in the same city as him too, only five years after him. But surely they couldn't be… An airy tapping on the far door brought me back to earth.

"Come in. Your safe" Roxie said in her low husky voice. She looked at me cautiously; judging my face. The door creaked open and the most suave man I've EVER laid eyes on bounded gracefully into the room. The sudden movement set off some animalistic instinct in me, making me jump up from the cushiony bed and pose myself for an attack, snarling wildly. He crouched down in defence. In the same second I had already run my eyes over his ready figure: He was tall, but kind of lanky. His coal black hair hung wildly over his barley olive-toned face and he moved it out of his pinky-red eyes. "Berto!" She spat.

"Sorry" He mumbled, clearly unhappy in taking orders from her. A worried face poked in from behind the doorframe. It was a female face, with the same shade skin. Her jet black locks fell in untamed curls down to her chest and her abnormally huge eyes were like his too, but with a slight tint of jewel-like red. She female immediately hid behind Berto. I guessed he was her mate.

"Don't worry, Bella. Your safe" I waited for him to straighten up, before doing the same, myself. I hopped down from the four-poster. Roxie spoke again. "Bella, this is Berto and Helena " Berto nodded and Helena smiled at me.

"I got hold of Elishia. She'll be on the next flight back" His voice was thick with an Italian accent.

"And you just missed Nathan. We convinced him to go hunting. He will be back soon, though" Helena said ,with the same European in her elegant little voice. Nathan! She said that was the name of the boy who'd saved me so many times. I remembered seeing him in the school bathroom all those months ago. His handsome face and the way it was strong, yet pretty all at the same time.

"When will he be here?" I blurted out. Wait, was that my voice?! Roxie giggled and I glared at her.

"Don't you want to see yourself first?" Helena said eagerly. Before I could answer she was out the room and had come back with a full length ornate mirror and turned it towards me, before I had time to prepare myself. I gasped at my surreal reflection. Last time I'd seen myself I was stick thin and my skin was sickly pale yellow. I had had short and cationic ,and I had scars decorating my entire body. What I saw before me now was a slender, but shapely creature with marble skin and full, luscious lips. My soft chocolate hair came down at my shoulders, in tame waves. It couldn't be me. It wasn't me. It was a cruel trick and the hidden cameras would jump out at any moment. I was…beautiful. And then I saw something that I'd somehow missed out before:

"The eyes…" I gasped, unable to say they were _my_ eyes.

Roxie coughed. "Yeah, well. They'll dim down the more you…satisfy your thirst. It might take…a while"

"More like a few years actually" Helena spoke up "Mine still haven't quite got there" I noticed that her eyes were still shinier than the others. A different shade of red.

"What do you mean 'satisfy my thirst'?" I questioned.

Roxie said "I'll explain that now"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean: We're going people huntin' "

**Dundunduuuuun! Will Bella refuse to hunt humans? Or will she succumb to the true vampire way of life? And who is Elishia? What will Nathan say? So many questions!!!!!!*Head explodes!* Remember, reviews make the world go round! (well they make my world go round).**


	11. Chapter 10: Pure instinct

**Hey people! OMJ 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! You guys are the best seriously! Anyway, some of you may be slightly ticked off with this chapter, but things could change, so ****Please**** don't flame! Anyone whoever likes this story should read **_**Runaway **_**by **_**Zombie's run this town**_**. It's the awesomes! Anyway, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight or MTV cribs**_**. I do ,however, own all my OCs (AKA The venecian coven).**

* * *

Chapter 10: Pure instinct

Bella's POV

"_What do you mean 'satisfy my thirst'?" I questioned. _

_Roxie said "I'll explain that now"_

"_Wha-what do you mean?"_

"_I mean: We're going people huntin' " _

"Like, real people, like humans?" I stuttered. They couldn't expect me to do that. Not immediately.

"Yup" She Roxie said, popping the P.

"No!" I hollered.

"Why not?" Berto asked and both girls looked at him- clearly he'd been a vampire too long to realise why I'd react this way.

"I don't want to be a…a…" _A monster_ I completed in my head.

"A what? A vampire?" Helena giggled, though there was something dark behind her joke. I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Roxie said "Hon, I hate to tell you this, but the worst thing you could call yourself is the purple people eater of dom" They weren't being mean. They were trying to lighten the mood. They and I both knew that I have to do this, but despite there efforts, nothing could make me be alright about murder. Before I could argue further, there was a rushed clinking sound coming from a nearby room and within a second there's a dark figure standing in the doorway.

Nathan.

Everything was silent. I realised that this was the first time I'd seen him. The boy who'd saved me from myself on so many occasions. I mean, sure I saw him in the bathroom, what seemed liked whole lifetime ago, but that was only for a second. And even then, I was seeing it through tears and pain… Still, he was just as I remembered. He had long-ish hair which was tied into a short ponytail. His skin was very different from the other vampires I've seen. It was defiantly that of a vampire- no doubt about that-, but it was dark ebony, with a gleaming snowy undertone. His face was strong, yet oddly gentle. He was wearing a plain red top, but I could still see his defined muscular chest. He took a tentative step forward.

"Bella?" He asked. I smiled reassuringly. I realised that everyone was staring at us. Not just us: me.

"Thank you" I couldn't think of anything else to say. His worry evaporated and he smiled half-heartedly. He was acting more like a fourteen-year-old than an eighteen-year-old.

"As enthralling as your conversation is, we really need to get hunting" Roxie cut in. I took a scared step back.

"Please. Don't make me do it!" I begged, looking, again, at Nathan; hoping he would help me out. But he just sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He switched his gaze to the redhead next to me. She gave hi an intense look for a second. I felt like I was missing out on something. Roxie was suddenly yelling at him.

"No Nathan. You know we can't put it off. And Elishia won't be back till at least tomorrow"

"Come on, Roxie. Look at her. Maybe, she'll be more comfortable if-"

"Nathan" She said sternly "Can you honestly tell me that it will make a _difference_ whether it's me or Elishia with her?"

"I think so…" Berto muttered. I'd forgotten about him and Helena, but no one else paid attention to him.

Roxie's voice was suddenly little more than a whisper. "She's gonna have to hunt sooner or later" They both looked at me again. Both of their eyes were filled with concern.

"Bella…You _do _need to hunt . And it won't be so bad. I mean…Me and Rox will be there with you" For the second time today, I hadn't a clue what to say.

"I- I thought you just came back from hunting" He opened his mouth, but closed it, then opened it again.

"I…never said I would be feeding. I just that I'd be…there" He said eventually. I closed my eyes and took several unnecessary breathes. When I opened them, the two vampires were staring intently at me. When she noticed I'd calmed down, Roxie smiled her lop-sided grin.

"I'll go" I uttered so quietly I was sure they couldn't hear me. Roxie put a comforting hand on my arm and Nathan put his strong arm around me and lead me out the room. The two Italian vampires had already left.

I didn't realise till now, but I had no idea where I was. I think Roxie had said something about Venice, but where was that. I think it was the city with the canals and the gondolas in…Italy. Was it Italy? Somewhere in Europe, I was sure. I was lead through a small but open hallway into a large pen-plan living room. It looked like a messier version of one of those MTV crib apartments. There were three low leather sofa's surrounding a plasma TV hat hung on the wall. As well as a lot of various instruments on stands around the room. A surround sound radio/ CD player took up most of one wall with hundreds CDs It was all very open, though the walls were heavily decorated with photos, paintings, mirrors and many big, elaborate masks.

"Why are there so many masks?" I wondered out loud.

"We collect them. Venice is famous for it's carnival. _Everyone_ dresses up and wears masks for it" I noticed that to the far side of the room there was what looked like an elevator.

"Hang on" I said and the two stopped looking worried and slightly scared "Is this a penthouse!" I gasped, surprised. They both laughed and continued walking. _I take that as a yes then_ I thought.

We soon got to the bottom of the old-looking building. I'd expected- since it was night time- that it would be fairly quiet in the streets, but the path was still thick with crowds of tourists. The first thing I noticed was the roads or, more precisely, lack of. Instead of the normal tarmac roads there were vast canals with boats and gondolas and water buses racing up and down like cars on a country road. There were smaller tributary canal's going through all the small, mysterious alleyways (which there was A LOT of). As we went round the barley smaller side roads I was starting to worry that we'd get lost, but Nathan and Roxie walked fluidly down paths and over bridges as though they'd walked theses streets a million times before. Which I was guessing they probably have. The crowds became less and less as we went into what seemed to be the more downtown, less touristy part of the city. Eventually, we turned down a quiet alley with no one else in it. Their pace slowed and so did mine. We sauntered through the 'un-canalled' path until Roxie stopped. She smelled the air and closed our eyes. She nodded to us. Nathan lowered his lips to my ear.

"See that balcony there" He whispered, nodding to a small balcony round the nearby corner. I nodded. "Go up there and wait for a signal for us to come down. Okay?" I nodded again. I began towards the stony wall, sure I could scale it's length easily, but his arm stopped me. "Don't breathe" I didn't question his command. I ran cat-like to the wall and jumped at it. My hands instinctually clung to it and they somehow found there way up to the third floor balcony, before I could move them. I looked down at them. He smiled and than made a cutting movement across his neck: signalling me not to breathe. I looked to the other side of my perch, to were the to hunters were headed. I saw a man in his late thirties. My meal. I shuddered and looked back. He was fairly ordinary with a beer gut and a receding hairline. Roxie caught his attention quickly as she turned the corner and began to jog towards him. Like a lost teenager asking for directions. He turned towards her and smiled kindly. Nathan was pacing behind her, but reached their destination at the same time.

What happened next happened so quick that if I blinked I might have missed it. Roxie reached the stranger and immediately jumped up at him like a striking panther. Still in mid air, an animalistic growl escaped her teeth as she grabbed his head and jerked it to the side, braking his neck. The quick death gave me some relief, but not much. Nathan who was half-kneeling a metre away from the action, looked up at my and gestured for me to come down. I took a huge gulp and jumped nimbly to the ground.

"You okay?" He asked looking up at me. I still hadn't taken a breathe since he told me to. So I inhaled a huge gulp of air to answer.

It hit me. A sweet exotic scent penetrated my nostrils. I couldn't think of any smell in the world I could compare it to, because it was like no other, but I knew exactly what it was.

Blood.

I forgot about Nathan and flew to the corpse, pinned up against the wall. I couldn't feel my hands as they snatched the male's hand. I relished the sick feeling of my teeth sinking into his soft skin. I absorbed the crimson elixir that oozed from the new wound. My eyes glazed over. I was vaguely aware of Roxie attaching her mouth to his neck. I felt a stinging sensation play on my lips when a mouth-numbing fluid ran into his vain. Venom. I didn't care. And I didn't care that this man had been alive not two seconds ago. I was running on pure instinct. Pure. Animal. Instinct.

All too soon. The body had been sucked dry and I reluctantly pulled away. Roxie wiped her mouth and let the dead man drop to the ground. As my rational thoughts returned I couldn't help but feel mournful for the man who lay lifeless before me, but I didn't feel as regretful as I should have. Because there was no denying how much more alert, stronger, happier I felt now. I was pulled away from my musings by Roxie's purring voice.

"Come on. We should leave before someone else comes along. We nodded and head back the same way we came. No one treated the three of us any differently as on our way here. Why should they? They were all completely oblivious to what we'd just been doing.

"Nathan?" I said turning to him. He looked at me expectantly. "Back in the alley. How did you control your thirst so well? I mean, I know you just hunted, but…" I trailed off.

He lowered his voice "I have a good…motivation" I heard some wolf whistles from behind us. I looked back to see a group of plastered teens walking past Roxie. One of them, the tallest, went to grab her ass. I ignored them and continued talking to Nathan.

"And what is that 'motivation', then?" I questioned.

"Not here, 'kay?" There was a scream and a loud commotion behind us. I turned again to see a very pleased-looking Roxie walking past the very frightened-looking boys. The tall one was clutching his bloody hand. I was pretty sure it was broken.

_This is going to be very interesting…._

_**

* * *

**__**Longest…Chapter…Ever… Yay! Sorry that Bella ain't gonna be a veggie vamp, but it might change. I just thought I'd warn you guys: I'm officially making it up from here. I haven't got a plan for the rest of the story, but I do have a few ideas, so any suggestions would be very welcome! -R-E-V-E-I-W-**_


	12. Chapter 11: Masons and Saints

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update again, but I kept telling myself I would write up a story plan and I kept forgetting so I'm just gonna make it up again :D So here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight saga, but I own my Ocs so there.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Masons and Saints

Bella's POV

"_Nathan" I said turning to him. He looked at me expectantly. "Back in the alley. How did you control your thirst so well? I mean I know you just hunted, but…"…_

" _I have a good motivation"…_

"_And what is that 'motivation', then?"…_

"_Not here, 'kay?"_

We arrived back at the penthouse, to find that it was empty.

"Where's Helena and Berto?" I questioned.

"Oi! Helena! Berto!" Roxie made me jump. "Get yo Italian asses down here now" It took less than a second for two raven-haired vampires to walk in through the hall. Berto was halfway through putting on a shirt and his young mate had a goofy smile on her face. Nathan put his palm to his face and Roxie just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Berto asked, genuinely missing the point again.

Nathan answered "Could you two attempt to stay clothed for ten minutes!"

"No" They snorted in unison.

"Okay…whatever!" The redheaded girl cut in "Let's all sit down. I'm sure Bella here has _a lot_ of questions. So yeah…" She wasn't particularly good at the whole leader thing. Everyone seated themselves casually on the three white loveseats. Helena and Berto, together, on one and me and Nathan sat awkwardly on the other. Thankfully, Roxanne sat on the armrest.

"So, anything you want to ask first?" Helena said ,from her place on Berto's lap.

"Yeah" I turned to Nathan "What did you mean by 'motivation', when I asked about your control?" Berto crossed his arms smugly. I tried to ignore that.

"Well...I'm not really sure…you know…if I should tell you…"

"Why not?" I cocked my head to the side.

He sighed. "Em…okay…remember when we were about to change you and I said-"

"Or maybe, we _shouldn't_ tell her ,yet" Roxie growled. We were all slightly shocked at her outburst. I would have to get him alone and ask him. I tried to change the subject.

"And you. You said your name's Mason" Roxie calmed down immediately to answer.

"Yeah. Well, sorta. It's my fathers name. Why?"

"Well, that was…Edward's name when he was human…he was the vegetarian vampire who left me"

"Edward?" She asked, perplexed. I nodded.

"Senior or Junior?" She said after a few moments.

"What?"

"Well, Edward Mason sr. is my father, but he was already married with a kid, when he slept with Eleanor Saint, my mum. She was a working girl, see?" _So, her mum was a prostitute. That explains a lot._

"okay…Junior, I guess" _I hope!_ She bit her lip thoughtfully. I remembered what the Cullen's told me about human memories being fuzzy.

"I only met his son once. At our fathers funeral. He didn't leave the most _loving_ impression"

"What do you mean?" Everyone was listening intently, even though they must have heard this story a million times.

"Well see, I was only six and he must have been like, ten or eleven and well…" She paused "He locked me in a coffin for four hours" I stared at her open mouthed. What? Edward wouldn't do that. Would he? He was only eleven at the time so maybe- no. He wasn't like that. Then again…

"Are you sure?" I am so confused!

" Yeah. Gave me pretty bad claustrophobia too. That's not something you forget."

"No. He wouldn't. I mean that's just…" I knew I must have got it wrong. Another Edward Mason who was born in Chicago in 1901.

"Well, it wasn't that bad back then. I mean, it was different time's to how it is now. I was a mistake. A black mark on the family" She waved her arms dramatically. "In the nineteen hundreds. That was pretty bad. That don't make me any less bitter about it though" Her eyes closed to slits and she glared daggers at some non-existent Edward in front of her. _Creepy…_

"OKAY. Maybe, we should save some questions till Elishia get's back" It was Helena who was trying to change the subject before Roxie attacked the air.

"Who's Elishia?" I'd forgotten to ask that one.

"She our leader" Answered Berto. "She isn't the oldest out of all of us, but she's a born decision-maker"

"She just went to visit an ally coven in England, but she'll be back in the morning, hopefully" I nearly jumped out of my skin-I'd forgotten Nathan was there- earning a small giggle from Helena.

"Helena. Why don't you get Bella some better clothes to wear." Roxie commanded. For the first time tonight I looked at what I had on. It was a pretty basic black dress, which was quite ripped in several places, but unless you looked you might not have noticed it. Helena stood up.

"Sorry about the old dress, but it was pretty hard to find something that we could put on you, because you where moving about so much, during the change. Plus, we knew you would rip it a lot" I smiled reassuringly. And we both walked down the halls.

**

* * *

**

**Hardly a dramatic ending, but I needed to explain a few things. Review, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12: Elishia

**Yet again, sorry it took so long to update, but I've been off sick for the last five days. By the way, this chapter is written differently from the others, because it's from Helena's point of view. Also there's new poll on my profile!**

_Edit 28/may/09:_ I've edited a lot of this chapter, because I rushed it the first time round. Also, I'm sorry to hear that _Daddy's little cannibal _died in a car crash. She was a brilliant author who will be missed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Only the Venetian coven! How many times must I tell you people this!?**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 12: Elishia_

_3 days later/ Helena's POV_

We were on the roof garden. This had always been my favourite part of our home. Not many apartments in Venice had balcony's let alone something like this. It took up the entire roof of the building and had wood-panelled floor on two levels. There where gorgeous wooden benches around the side and anywhere where there wasn't seating I'd filled with thousands of wild flowers, so many you couldn't even see the pots in which they were planted. How does one who sparkles in sunlight spend hours in a garden you ask? Simple. We had a huge canopy over the top. Several huge sheets of light brown fabric hung, overlapping, over the rooftop. We'd placed them so that we could go anywhere in the garden without turning into a giant diamond. The roof of the canopy was decorated with vines, more flowers and hidden fairy lights. It all looked quite lovely at night. But it wasn't night. It was mid day and Elishia had got an unlucky flight time, which meant she would have to cover every inch of skin on her body before she walked out in the sun. Fun.

I could barely wait for her to get back. Not that I minded Roxie as a temporary leader- we were such good friends-, but I really missed her when she went to visit the London coven. For hunting trips she usually only left for a few days, but when she stayed with our ally coven she could be gone for weeks, sometimes. Berto hated being under Roxie's control, but I suppose you already guessed that. How about this one then? When we fell in love I was still human. I bet you didn't know that one! We'd first met when I'd fallen into an iced over lake. He saved my life that day. Long story short, one day he lost control and three days later I was a bloodthirsty newborn. I so badly miss being human. Even though my life had been falling apart at the seams. I was running three part time jobs and college whilst also dealing with being the carer for my father. He was so sick when he died-a few days before my change. I miss him most of all. He's one of only things I remember about my human life.

" Ciao bella" _(Hello beautiful) _I hadn't noticed Berto sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ciao"

_(*the following is translated from Italian)_

"Elishia just got off her flight. She'll be here soon"

"Good" I sighed as a snuggled into him. He always spoke in Italian to each over. Roxie said we were just showing off our "italiany-ness" (that's a quote). But it was both of our first language, why shouldn't we?

"I really like Bella. She seems really genuine" I announced.

" Yeah. Unlike _some _people" He said, referring ton Roxie. I giggled. "Her and Nathan seem to be getting along _very _well" He rolled his eyes.

"I think it's sweet. I mean he's been so depressed . It's nice that he's finally got someone"

"You know there not technically a couple, right?"

"Yeah well…"

"Besides, I don't think either of them are really ready. I mean, when you think about it, Bella's still so devastated about her Edward and god knows it'll take more than just a nice girl to get Nathan over-"

We heard an exited shriek come from downstairs: "Elle's here!!"

_Bella's POV_

I'd been talking with Nathan a lot. More so than anyone else. He's a real compassionate sort of person, you know? He didn't talk so much about himself- it kind of annoyed me, that- , but instead he got me to talk a lot about myself. A lot about Edward. The first day I was here I was getting used to everything. No time to think what I left behind, but for the last two days I've been remembering him more and more. He gets me to talk about it. It's funny really. When people who'd known me my entire life tried to make conversation I'd either lash out at them or run away and know, here's this complete stranger asking me about my deepest depressions, I tell him everything. Funny how the world works sometimes. Anyway, Nathan was practicing drums. Apparently, the whole coven know instruments( except for Helena), like drums and guitar and bass and stuff. They all played as a band ,called LPCD, at the tourist bars, but they had to make sure they didn't get famous or anything. Which is harder than it sounds, with perfect memory and a voice like an angel.

There were a lot of things I've learned in my last few days here. Like there extra abilities: Nathan can control his temperature. That was the warmth I felt in the meadow. He told me he could get hot enough to burn a vampire. Which is hot** (not like THAT)**. Roxie can read minds, like _Edward_. The only difference is that she can not read someone mind if she wants, but it take's effort. Elishia can ask you a question and you **have** to answer. No lying either. You sort of just blurt out the truth. I'm sort of exited about meeting Elishia. I'm really nervous too. Nathan said that I shouldn't be. "She's a real nice girl" HE kept saying "She doesn't judge anyone". I wish I could just believe him and get over it. I don't know why I was so freaked out. Then I realised: She could kick me out. She was their leader so it didn't matter if Nathan and the others liked me or not. If she hated me I'd get the boot for sure. Where would I go? Back to Forks? Volterra? My thoughts were interrupted by a shriek that made me jump out of my cold sparkling skin. "Elle's here!!!"

**(The following has been edited)**

"You ready?" Nathan asked, putting down his drumsticks.

"As I'll ever be" We sauntered down the hall to the sumptuous living room. We arrived same time as Berto and Helena. She swayed over to Elishia and gave a huge hug.

"How was London?" She asked.

"Eventful as ever" Elishia giggled in a melodic cockney accent. "Typical, ain't it? I leave you guys alone for a week and we got a new vampire on our hands. Not that I'm complaining, course. I'm Elishia" She turned her attention to me. I'm not sure what I was expecting with Elishia. A lot like Esme I suppose. Protective, motherly, quiet. This was something else altogether. She looked about fifteen/ sixteen (Though I know she was probably much older). She had these ruby red eyes. Her hair was like a perfectly straight waterfall of dark cherry, that stopped just before her shoulders. Her smile was immediately trustworthy. I suddenly felt bad for ever doubting her.

"Hey, I'm Bella" I squeaked.

"Elishia" She replied shaking my hand.

We all ended up on the sofas. Talking about…I don't know. Stuff. Elishia was born in London some time in the late thirties. She got caught in a carpet bombing in the beginning of world war two. She would have died in mere minutes had this vampire not bitten her to save her life.

"Mmm. That vampires in the same coven Bella knew." Nathan cut in.

"He was?" He must have got something wrong.

"Yeah. Jasper Whitlock. Right, Elishia?"

"Yup. I haven't spoken to him in years. Peter or Charlotte, too" She explained.

"Who?"

"Peter and Charlotte. The pair he was travelling with when he found me. I heard he left them a while after I'd gone, but I didn't have a clue where" Some how none of this surprised me much. I mean with whole Edward/ Roxie thing that happened and I'd heard about how Berto and Helena had fallen in love long before he was changed. Why shouldn't Jaspers mysterious past have a connection to the Venecian coven. Yet I could feel there was something more to the story than what they were telling me. 'I could ask Nathan later. He's always truthful about this covens past…well not so much with his own. He still hadn't told me anything about his human life. Wow why do I suddenly feel like I'm being lied to…


	14. Chapter 13: Sweet Sorrow

_Okay. I made these dates as accurate as possible. The blitz (AKA when Elishia was changed) was in 1940 and this chapter is set in 1945. And Roxie was born in 1906. So, if she was seventeen when she was changed, it was in 1923. Thank you to anyone who reviewed. Also, I'm just curious, when Berto was talking about Re- something. Who did you thinking he was talking about?? Anyway, enjoy!!_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Sweet Sorrow_

_1923 / Roxie's POV_

_I know he's here._ I thought._ I've seen him so many times around here._ My breathing had become harsh. My heart was thumping inside my eyes. I was sure that he could hear it from in the apartment. I clenched harder around the wooden hammer and stake in my hands. Images of my mothers cold lifeless corpse flashed into my mind. I'd heard so much tails and folklore about his kind. They only come out at night. They're eyes change colour. Inhuman strength and speed. Feeding off the blood of the living.

A Vampire.

And he's killed my mother.

The tight hallway wasn't helping my nerves one bit. Damn claustrophobia. Damn Edward Mason. Damn WORLD. I turned to face the door and, with sweat rolling down my brow, I opened it.

"Wow. Would you believe you're the first person to come and _revenge_ your family. So brave" The velvet voice startled me. He was lanky, with musky black hair, like chalk. And Blood red eyes. _Oh how fitting_. I ran towards him at top speed. The stake went straight to his heart, but then it did the one thing I wasn't expecting. It snapped.

"No!" I screamed. He had me on the wall, by the throat. " Get the hell off me. You ugly soul sucker" I spat. He took away one hand to wipe his cheek of spittle. He was holding me with one hand! _Impossible. _

"My, you're a lively one. Aren't you? I'll enjoy drinking **your** blood" He lowered his teeth to my neck. And paused.

"Then again, it would be suck a shame to waist such a brave human…and pretty too"

"Up yours, leach"

"See you in three days, Roxanne"

"Wait! How do you know my-"

He bit me.

* * *

_1945 / Elishia's POV_

"Jasper! Jasper, Where the hell-"

"I'm here Ellie" I ran out of the Alley and into the cold streets of London. No one comes out this time of night. The war's been raging for just over five years now and showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

"Ellie! Are you okay? I saw Felix and Alec. I didn't think they would come _here_. I-""Shhhhhh" I whispered "Calm down, Jasper. It's all under control…sorta'"

"What do you mean 'sorta'?!" I could feel the waves of stress leaping off of him.

"I'm- I'm going to go alone…to Volterra"

"No!" He yelled. I heard a small yelp. We tuned to see a young girl gazing at us through a window. "Let's go back to the Inn"

When we arrived back, I saw that Peter and Charlotte weren't in; probably still looking for me.

Jasper spoke "Elishia, I'm not going to let you run off to the Volturi to executed"

"Well, If I don't you'll all be killed. You, me, Charlotte, Peter-"

"Please don't. We can run away. All of us"

"You know Felix would find us. Find you" I moved closer and touched his has. His dark black eyes staring into mine.

"Jasper. Will you let me use my ability on you. Just this once, before I…" He hated me using my power on him. He nodded so I let the powerful double-timbre roll into my voice. "Do you love me as much as you **know** I love you?" 

"Yes, Elishia" He gasped "I love you". I could have cried. I slowly felt his lips catch mine in a deep passionate kiss.

_Ado, Ado. Parting is such sweet sorrow_

_~Romeo and Juliet~_


	15. Chapter 14: Hot head

**Hi again! I can't believe it!** **79 reviews you are all made of awesome!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just the Venetian coven. **

* * *

_Chapter 14: Hot Head_

_1 week later / Bella's POV_

"Holy crap. You don't seem like the kinda girl who'd do that" He laughed. Nathan was about the only person who can make you laugh about the darkest part of your life. We were out on the balcony. And he'd somehow got me to open up, again. Then again, my mum always called me an open book. Our topic today: Self harming. Yay. "Where did you even find it?" He continued.

"Well, it was just lying there in the kitchen, so…"

"Hang on, wait. I thought you said your dad was a cop"

"Yeah…"

"Well, wouldn't he take it away or something. It's frickin' illegal!"

"…Since when where kitchen knives _illegal_?" Pause.

"Are we both talking about the same thing here?"

"Depends. What are you talking about?"

"Well, you just said 'I had my own way to calm down'. I thought you were talking 'bout weed…" I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked ,offended.

"You… you thought I was on… drugs!" I snorted through dry tears. "Only idiots do that!"

"Well I did" He said playfully again. "Does that make me an idiot?" The laughing dimmed down to giggles.

"You did?" He nodded. "How much?" I questioned.

"I dunno…" He maundered. That's the one thing that really infuriates me about Nathan. When it came to asking about my life he was an amazing listener. Always knowing what questions to ask. When to ask them. When to be silent. When to joke. But whenever his own past came up he would go all sullen and quiet. What could be so disgusting and disgraceful that he couldn't tell me.

"How long ago _was_ you changed?" I probed.

"Not that long…"

"Look if your not going to tell me **anything** about yourself then don't ask **me** anything" I pouted.

"Come on!" He stood up suddenly.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, the carnival is on soon and _apparently_ you can't dance" He pulled me to my feet.

"Don't change the subject when I'm mad at you!" I yelled.

"Take my shoulders" He said stubbornly.

"What? No. Didn't you hear what I just-"

"Take my shoulders" He repeated.

"Nathan, I-"

"Take my shoulders"

"Look, if this is meant to be funny-"

"Take my shoulders"

"Oh for gods sake fine!" I wrapped my arms round his broad shoulders. A smug grin spread across his face. I glared.

He sighed dramatically. "Well, if your gonna be PMSy about this…"

"Just, teach me!" I growled, earning an amused grin from him. He slid his feat under mine.

"Wait!" I snapped. He looked up in surprise. "Never mind." I amended.

"What?"

"It's nothing." He just stared. Damn my openbookedness. "Well, the last time I danced with anyone…well it was a long time ago… at prom…"

"It was with **him.** Wasn't it?" There was silence.

I tried to break the ice: "Come on. You said you'd teach me to dance; didn't you?" All negative vibes vanished and he turned to switch on the radio. It was a pretty slow song. At first, we just giggled like 14-year-olds as we tried to move in sync. The music got faster and the dancing got more complicated. We turned lifted twirled round the balcony like we were professionals. But then the music stopped so suddenly that we both tumbled to the ground gaffing in surprise.

"Are you…okay?" He said through fits of laughter. I nodded unable to say a word. Some how I'd ended up smack on top of him. My arms and body on his chest, and one leg flung over his side. Nathan lifted his head to look at me. Seeing him so close… well he was kinda attractive. His pale russet skin glowed in the light of the canopy. Of course there was no sun hitting us through the awning,, but it was just the way the light hit it, you know? And his muscles and his strong face looked like they had been deliberately carved. Not in the same way as _Edwards _are, but…

I floated back into reality to see him completely dazed to.

"Nathan…" I whispered. "Anyone in there?" He blinked rabidly, but instead of laughing with me he looked… angry?

"I gotta go" He said through his teeth. The vampire jumped to his feat- nearly sending me tumbling again- and stormed back inside, passing his tiny leader on his way.

"What did I do?" I asked more to myself than Elishia.

"Don't worry 'bout him. He's just a hot head" Elishia justified.

"He's never been angry before" I argued.

"Not around you" She explained. "I guess he was just being careful. 'Cous your new and all" That didn't help at all. "Don't look so worried, Bella. He just needs to cool off" I could here him playing drums deafeningly. She looked at me. Thinking. "When was the last time you went out? Into the city, I mean."

"When I meant hunting the other day" Three days ago Elishia, Nathan, Roxie and I had gone on a hunting trip, Venetian style; while Helena and Berto went else where. We'd had to go quite far to feed. I guess if they hunted in the city all the time, people would get suspicious. If they wanted to keep there semi-permanent lifestyle, they'd have to travel a bit.

"You've been wearing Helenas clothes **way **too long." She announced.

"What's wrong with that?" I mumbled, stoking the white shorts and blouse. I wicked smile spread across her face.

"Hey Roxie!!" She screamed down.

"What?" Roxie answered from the living room(let's hear it for super vampire hearing!).

"Stiamo prendendo l'acquisto di Bella"

"Finalmente"

_Oh dear…_


	16. I'm sorry

**SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OMG I am SO sorry that this is taking so long to update! The first week in witch I was planning to update it was the last week of school and I had to complete some coursework. Then, I kept telling myself I would do it in the week I had before going on holiday, but by the time I had any idea what I was doing, I was packing for two weeks in the lake district. It just makes it extra worse on my part, that before I lest I had 103 reviews (witch I am super uber thrill-imified with) before going. I swear to god I will update within the next few days. By the way, to celebrate my getting over ONE HUNDRED reviews, a few of my regular reviewers will get the chapter early to say thank you. Those of you who are regular reviewers will get a PM soon. **

**Yet again so SO sorry.**

**::umbuby::**


	17. Chapter 15: Clarity

**Hurray!! I finally updated. Yet again, I am so so sorry for my lateness, but I have had the Swine Flu of writers block. By the way, I know that technically the dates in this are all wrong, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, dates or places you recognize in this story. I own the venison coven, though. **

* * *

_Chapter 15:Clarity_

_Bella's POV_

All of a sudden, I had two female vampires holding me up by my arms. "Where the heck are you taking me" I growled genuinely concerned.

"You will never know. Mwahahaha" Roxie cackled, sinisterly.

"Don't mock me!" I snarled. I tried to pull free, but…_damn she's strong_. Even with my newborn strength a could not brake out of her aggressive grip. I saw Elishia grab her visa card on the way out. "Oh Hell No!"

"Oh come on, Bella. It's just a shopping trip" She said, hurt.

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes!" I complained, as we exited the elevator into the busy streets. The sky had just turned dark, so we stayed- as much as we could- in the shadows. They let me stand up on my own feet. I considered, briefly, making a run for it, but I hated to abuse their immediate trust in me. The stood close by my sides like two body guards, in case I lost control or something. I held my breathe, just in case. We went into some flashy looking clothes shop ( you know, like the ones that don't let you in if you look poor). The girls sauntered straight in and I hesitantly followed behind. It was clear they had been here before, as the they nodded towards the goat-eyed shop assistant.

"Ciao Rosia" They mumbled. Rosia glared suspiciously at me. I attempted- deplorably- to look casual in the high class boutique. I drifted towards the plainest piece of clothing I could find. It was a pair of designer skinny jeans. I coolly picked them off the rack and glanced at the price tag: €175.

"What!" I bellowed. Earning some rude stares from the few other people in the room. I shuffled over to girls, who had there heads turned, suspiciously, away. "You didn't tell this place was so expensive!" I whispered loudly. I turned them around, only to see them choking back laughter. Oh god. Why do I suddenly feel like such an imbecile? "Go on. I know you want to" There rueful laughter was the next thing to peel through the room. After a minute, I couldn't talking much more of it. I left the shop with my head in my hands. I waited outside the shop, with my breathing halted. Within seconds Elishia and Roxie were in my face asking if I was alright.

Elishia said "Sorry, we didn't explain earlier, Bella, but we assumed you knew"

"Knew what?" I asked, but was pretty sure I did know.

"Well, put it this way. When start a savings account in the nineteen-hundreds…well, it builds up. Don't it?" She continued.

"It's that I'm upset about" I felt like a little kid.

"Sorry 'bout that in there. But you gotta admit: it was kinda funny"

"Alright maybe a little funny. But…" And within seconds we were all laughing about it. Even I.

"Awww. This such a happy moment" Roxie cooed. "GROUP HUG!" She opened her arms. We stared at with the universal look of: _Not gonna happen._ "Or… not." She put her hands down.

"C'mon" The Londoner encouraged. "I got an idea". We resumed to push are ways through the busy Venetian streets. Roxie suggested that we get a water taxi to the other side of the city. It was a lovely trip. It was so engrossing to see all the tourist and commuters pushing on through the streets, canals and bridges. It was a whole different perspective from the water. We saw a several of the more exquisite vessels. They were slender black boats with paintings and velvet pillows, with a man in a stripy shirt paddling his way.

"Gondolas?" I asked, like a child on a school trip.

"Yup" Roxie answered "Pretty things, but I think there more for couples"

"Have you guys been on one?"

"A few times. Helena Berto go on them constantly"

Eventually, we pulled up at a small island called Mirano. Apparently, it was famous for it glass blowing, but it seemed there was some good shopping on here too. They, led me to another boutique. This one was lot smaller and more casual. For this, I was eternally grateful. I mean, it wasn't exactly 'New Look', but it wasn't 'Coco Channel' either. Perfect. After plenty of encouragement on their part, we where soon sitting next to a vast blue, glass sculptor, discussing our buys. People began to leave and we got another water taxi back.

"So.." Elishia broke the ice. "Did you enjoy it in the end?"

"Yes, Elishia, yes I did"

"Yay!" They began to cheer and whistle at me. I threw them joke kisses in return.

"Well at least y'got your own clothes. That's a good point" Elishia remarked.

"And you got to see more of the city" Roxie congratulated. I swear I actually blushed at that point. "Ya better get used to it. 'Cous you're coming with us again next week whether you like it or not"

"Why next week?" I asked. It was a little specific. Wasn't it?

"The carnival. Duh"

"You know, I never actually found out what that was all about"

"Didn't you wonder what all those masks in our living room was all about?"

"Well, no."

"It's a famous street carnival - like a huge masquerade- that starts on valentines day"

"Yeah" Roxie continued "Everyone dresses up in formal and masks. It's amazing"

"Well… sounds like fun…I guess" I was never one for parties.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

_Alaska_

For the first time ever, I ran away from the chance for a shopping trip.

I'd danced into the living room yelling the my news. Everyone looked in shock. Even Edward glanced soberly in my direction. "People! We're going to Venice" I announced.

"Alice, darling, is this really the time for a holiday?" Esme acquired.

"You know how I've had a block on my visions for weeks? Yes?"

"Well, we do now." Agreed Carlisle.

"It's stopped and all I can see is that carnival. In Venice. VENICE!"

Emmet smirked for the first time in ages. "Alice are you high or something?"

"Emmet!"

"No. Don't you see it's important were there. We need to meet them"

"Meet who?"

"These two females who keep showing up. One is ginger and the other has red hair. Please just trust me!!"

Jasper stood up and placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "Alice, why is this so important? Are they going to attack us or what?" Pushed his hand away. He winced back as though I had slapped him right in the face. I was not going to acknowledge him.

"You have to understand I think… I THINK-" I suddenly came down from my high. "I think it's about Bella" Everyone stared. Edward stood up and glared at me in disgust. It was clear he thought I was making a fool of him.

"Alice. Bella's dead" He pointed out coldly. The mind reader made his way out the room. I swiftly followed.

"Edward, please, listen to me! I would never make an ass of you not about something like this and maybe this vision is hope for us all. I mean maybe… she'd not…gone" He didn't turn to face me. "Edward. I know you want to believe I'm right. Please. Give me a chance"

He still faced away. "okay"

This hope wasn't the reason I was on such a high. Well, it wasn't all of it. It was because for the first time I'd had a vision of the past

And man was Jasper in trouble…


	18. Chapter 16: In a Smal Gulf

**Disclaimer: I own the Venetian coven... and that's about it.**

**Good day good people! Iam totaly in your dept right now. I've managed to get myself into the realm of 'What's an update, again?', but I promise I will updateat least once every 1-2 week(s). By the way, I still really need some ideas for the ending 'cous otherwise this story won't get finished, becouse there are so many other fics I wanna do and Lord knows I can barley keep this one alive let along two. So here's what I'll do: Every can submit one or two wishes as to what they want to happen next in 'From The Ashes' and I will pick three to actually happen. Yay! But please lay off all BellaXNathan requests until chapter eighteen, becouse it will all change in the next couple of chapters. WOoOoOoO! Thank you so much to all my regular reveiwers. I would have honestly lost the will to finish this story a long, long time ago had it been for you. You shall all be rewarded with giant cookies in the the afterlife. **

**~umbuby~**

* * *

_Chapter 16: In a small gulf _

_Bella's POV_

Helena had insisted on dressing me for the carnival.

We were in her wardrobe- a small round room surrounded with closets and three full length mirrors- while she pinned a deep blue frock around my body. It's a shame for my dislike of dresses or I'm sure I would have adored the gown. It was knee-length with a lacy trim and scrunched up, black 'sleeves' which dropped around my arm. The top was covered in blue, shell-like sequins that glittered in the dim light. 'Twas belted by a thin beryl ribbon. However, I still felt so out of place in such a distinguished dress. Despite Helena's constant attempts to convince me otherwise.

The Italian beauty stood back at last and admired her handy work. "Buon buon" She congratulated herself. Then looked at me, who was still standing dumbly on the pedestal . "Lighten up Bella. You going to a carnival, not a funeral"

I sighed. "I know. I just… I feel so out of place you know?"

"Not really" She waved me off, searching the closets for something.

"No, seriously though. I feel I should have got used to it by now…"

"To what?" I tucked my tummy in and stared at the reflection.

"How much did this cost?"

"The dress?"

"Uh-huh"

"I made it" She announced proudly.

"You made it!" She nodded. "Wow...well…you shouldn't have gone to the trouble Helena"

"Ha ha. It was no trouble. I love making dresses. I usually only do them for myself. Which gets boring after a while, you see"

"Why?" I probed. She produced a black choker from the shelf.

"Well, Elishia doesn't really wear dresses and Roxie- well she isn't my style per say"

"Huh?"

"She's a former working girl, who was basically raised in the red light district"

"Ha! And proud" She smirked.

"Well anyway, it's nice to do for someone else for a change. I tried to do one _Nathan_ , once. _Didn't really work out_." I couldn't help but laugh at the image of the buffed-up vampire in a skirt.

"What's up with Nathan anyway?" I tried to make it sound casual, but, still, I could almost taste the atmosphere in the room go stale.

"He'll be back tonight. You don't need to worry"

"Yeah but, I still feel like it's my fault"

"Bella" She looked me straight in the eyes. "It is not your fault. It's not even bad. He goes on his hunting trips all the time"

"Yeah, but, all on his own- and for seven days? I must have really angered him. If only I knew what I did wrong. I…"

"Calm down. He's probably on his plane back by now. He'll be here by ten o'clock. Ten thirty max."

I sighed and seated myself on the small stage.

"Where'd he go anyway?"

"Did Elishia not tell you?"

"Clearly not" I moped.

She sat beside me guiltily. "California"

I stared at her.

California. Are you serious? Are you seriously serious? Are you as seriously serious as serious can be?!

"Why!? Why the hell did he go all the way to California?!"

"he…likes it there" She was so intimidated by the newborn rage in my eyes. "Um Bella, why don't you calm down? It doesn't do to get so provoked. Trust me"

I clenched my teeth audibly. "Thank you very much for the dress Helena" And with that I took my leave. And paced to the garden.

I was so damn angry! I mean seriously! California. Why would he go all the way there from Northern Italy. I make him angry once and he jets half way across the world without even a goodbye OR and explanation. I felt pissed off and humiliated. There was clearly something up with him and he just wouldn't tell me what. I gave him everything. I told him my past. I confined in him. I gave him all I could, and he hid so much.

I threw my weight down onto a bench. The stone cracked beneath me, so I got up and crushed it with my bare foot. I then I perched myself on the wall and flung my back against the wooden foundation- which thankfully didn't break. It took me hours to calm down and I soon found myself peering down into the dimming streets of Venice. Many people where already out and about. There was a band of some kind preparing to play. A few family's that didn't want to be out to long after dark. A group of teenage girls all tarted up for the night ahead. The smells of various cafés and food stalls wafted u, along with the sent of the crowd. I tried not to linger, but it smelt so good and I hadn't drunk for nearly a week.. Luckily, I was distracted. Amidst the crowd , the sweet perfume of a different kind wafted up. A more reserved kind.

Our kind.

I quickly jumped out of my shock and strided briskly to the door.

"_Oh for gods sake, man. Just stop it"_

"_Stop it?"_

"_Your avoiding me and your gonna stop acting like a child and talk to me already! Right Now!"_

"_Why should I?"_

"'_Cous otherwise I'll tell everyone_ just_ how long you wet the bed for"_

"_Arghh. What?"_

It was Roxie and Nathan, standing in the stairwell that led to the balcony. I hadn't even heard him come back.

"_Are you feeling…alright now?"_

"_Yes. Why wouldn't I?"_

"_Bella" _The stunning redhead said simply. There was a short pause. _"What set you off on one?"_

"_Oh you know full well what it was?"_

"_Yea, but I want you to say it out laud."_

Another break, but I could almost hear him leaning closer.

"_No__"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because"_

"_Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of"_ Her voice was suddenly calmer.

"_Yes it is" _He sighed.

"_No it's not. Ask anyone. They all know"_

"_I bet Berto doesn't know. He may be book smart, but Lord knows he still doesn't get the concept of _Pokemon_" _

"_If there's something… between you two-"_

"_Then it's none of your business"_

"_You're my best friend, so of course it's my business"_

"_I thought Elishia was your best friend"_

"_No. Ellie's my closest friend. Berto's my smartest friend and Helena's my prettiest friend"_

"_Awww. I thought _I_ was your prettiest friend"_

"_Don't even try and change the subject"_

"_I don't have to 'cous this is the end of it"_


	19. Chapter 17: Florescent Waltz

**Yes, I did it again. I told you that I'd update soon an I failed terribly. I apologise AGAIN. So here _is _the next chapter of 'From the Ashes'. The good news is that I have the next five or six chapters more or less planned out. The second good news is that there's actually going to BE another five or six chapters. Amazing, isn't it? The bad news is that this chapters very short, but the third good news is that you're gonna get a lot from it:) This is the chapter it was all based around in the first place...kind of like the meadow scene in 'Twilight':) If you get the chace, youtube 'Good Enough' by 'Evanescence'. It's supposed to be the song in the background so... ANy creative critisism will be widely apreciated. Flamers will be shot and nsurvivors will be shot again. Oh and by the way BROTHER NOT FATHER!!! That will make sense at the very end(Don't skip down 'cous I know your tempted;) )**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Florescent Waltz _

_Nathan POV / A few days ago_

A brisk windshakes the bars of my tiny ventilation shaft. She's still stumbling around trying to find something. Every so often taking a swig of wine. Whatever she's searching for, she's clearly having no luck finding it. She moans "It's not my fault, okay? I didn't know. How the hell was I meant to know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

There's no one else there.

The bottle empties and she drops it on the floor. Probably staining the carpet. He's gonna be pissed at her for that… that bastard. She collapses on the sofa, crying, but she must have taken some sleepin' pills at one point, 'cous in minutes she's out cold. I sigh as I climb through her window. I'll get her changed and in bed before **he **gets back from work. The thing is…she doesn't even know it's me. She sleeps the whole time. This should never have happened. This is what you have to do to eighty-year-old women with dementia. Not 23-year-old girls. My phone vibrates and it's Roxie. _When r u thinking of coming bck???_ But I'm already on my way…

"Oh Becky"

_Bella POV_

Nathan and Roxie are dancing on the balcony.

Elisha is in the lounge listening to music.

Helena and Berto are..um Busy.

And I'm just sitting here watching the world go by…

It's Valentines day. Also, the start of the Venice carnival . I'm surprised at how exited everyone is getting. I mean, it's just enough party really, isn't it? Sure it's in a pretty amazing place but still.

"I'ma gonna see what Elli's up to" Roxie announced. Once she left, it was just me and Nathan. We haven't spoken to each over since he came back. We just stood there awkwardly. He advanced and I thought he was gonna scream at me or something. I just stood there, waiting for the noise until I heard him… chuckle?

"Are you gonna dance or what?" He laughed. I realised that he had had his out for me to take. I took it. He lead me out into the middle of the gallery. The music was slow paced and sad. Fairy lights dangled like fireflies over our heads. We danced close and he held me tightly to his strong chest. He had a kind of woody smell to him. Like Jake di- does. The music quickened and he span me round the stage. It felt safe to be with him. It felt good.

And that's when I realised…there was no more hole in my chest. I hadn't even noticed before. Jacob could heal it up. But Nathan filled it in completely. It was then that I saw that dark lust filled look in his eyes. I didn't even comprehend what had happened until I felt my lips gently sucking his. Our tongues entwined. Our hips forced together. He pulled me in by my hips. I was stroking, feeling his cheekbones. I hadn't felt this… this _right_in so, so loooooong. His body warmed up. I could feel the heat through our clothes.

**But he pulled away.**

"I-" He uttered. "I can't do this. I…" He stormed at the door. But he wasn't going to do this. Not after that.

"NATHAN! For god's sake Nathan come back here" He stopped, but made no steps back. I was **so angry**. All I could was… **laugh. **I just laughed. " You are being so unreasonable! I mean, COME ON! You dance with me then run away. You dance with me, _kiss me_ and then just run away again! I've told you EVERYTHING. I've given you everything. You know all there is to know about me and you tell me **nothing**. Do you know what I've been thinking? Do you know what I've gathered from the **little** you told me?! I've been thinking that you're a mass murderer or something! _I don't even know your name for Christ's sake" I started sobbing on a bench. I think I felt his warm hands comforting mine._

"_It's Nathan" He whispered, but I could see no hilarity init. _

"_Please…"_

"_It's…It's Nathan…" He was silent for what seamed like an eternity. "Uley. Nathan Uley. My name is Nathan Joshua Uley"_


	20. Chapter 18: In My Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or you'd be reading this in _Waterstones right_ now, wouldn't you.**

Hmmmm...It would appear that my chapters are getting shorter and my updates longer... I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible person for leaving on a cliffy like that! Anyway, this chapters a decent length and you get a lot from it, so I'm pretty pleased with myself. This chapter was gonna be just Bella and Nathan talking about his past, but where would be the fun in that? Oh By The way, anyone who's into _Fruits Basket _here should go ahead and read _The Darker Side Of Fruits Basket _by _little minxz_. It's really powerful.

* * *

Chapter 17: In my memories

Nathan's POV / 9 years ago

How long have we been travelling now? Three months, I guess. 'Don't think we're in La Push anymore. These trees are different, somehow, to the ones I grew up around. I'm finding it real hard to get use to my new body. It still seams to powerful for me. To be fair, I wasn't exactly strong before so…

"Oi! Nathan, we're goin' huntin' do you wanna… " After one look at my fuming features she back-stepped slightly. "We'll be five minutes" I didn't answer instead I just lie back on my log and shut my eyes. I heard her footsteps hurry away and sighed. I hate having to be around them all the time. Eishia is okay, I guess, but Roxie- Aghhh! I got nothing against her but her ability? I can't stand the idea of her being in my mind like that. Always able to see my every thought. Do you have any idea how creepy it is? Whatever. I have too much in my mind to have her snooping…even if she doesn't mean to I guess.

Everyone I know thinks I'm dead. Mom thinks I'm dead. Sam thinks I'm dead. And Becca. Becca. And having to know that I'll probably never see her again, that probably hurts more than losing my family. The idea of sweet, warm-hearted Becky crying over an empty grave is just wrong.

_FLASHBACK_

_It's a freezing December day. The bitter cold crawling up my skin. I can see the frost evaporating and meandering up my fur. I didn't mean to change. I just wanted to break the whole thing to her lightly. Well that's never gonna happen now, is it? I just got so stressed, knowing what I was about to tell her. I mean, If someone you knew just came up to you and claimed to be a werewolf, would you believe them/ Well, she has no choice but to believe me now. I laughed at the sick joke but it only came out as some twisted moan through canine teeth._

"_Nathan!" Becky? Another strangled bark escaped my lips. I cursed myself. "Nathan is that you/ Come on. You're really freakin' me out now" She passed through the foliage in front of me. She gasped and for a few minutes she didn't move. Holy crap! I thought she was going into shock or something. She took a small step forward and collapsed. I bounded towards her to see if she was alright. Bad move. She stared up at me with big brown eyes, not seeming to care for the snow down her collar. "N-Nathan???" I leaned back on my legs so I was lying on all fours. Please don't be scared. Please, please, please! She pulled herself into a kneeling position and gently edged towards me. She must be freakin' freezing. Her hand rose, almost on it's own, and hovered over my nuzzle. It took her a while before she finally gathered the courage to touch me. She brushed her small hand over my face, my neck. I close my eyes. "Nathan, is that you?" Her hand seems so _tiny_. "Nathan…please tell me that's not you." That was so not the reaction I wanted. But at least she was still here. Trying not to be afraid. Slowly-so I didn't startle her- I lifted and bowed my large head. That unfamiliar ripple surged through me. And within minutes I was human again. Very naked human. But human none the less. Becky blushed scarlet and fell back again. I quickly dressed as she covered her eyes in a way that looked almost painful._

"_Becky…" I gently tugged her hands from her eyes. She flinched. "Becca…You alright?" Before I realised what was going on, she'd jumped up and fled to the forest. I chased her. We ended up atop a cliff edge. I could smell the salt of the ocean intruding my nostrils. She just stared at me. __**Why was she so terrified?! **__I reached for her hand as tenderly as I could, but I was shaking. _

"_NO!" She pulled away. _

"_B-Becky? Becky it's j-just me."_

"_NO! NO, NO, NO!!"_

"_Becca…"_

"_**NO!!!**__" Cold tears rushed down her face. She's heard _all_ the stories from her father. And she knew exactly what I was capable of right now. I felt myself getting stressed, I felt myself getting angry, I felt myself change and I- __**YOU WILL NOY HURT HER. NO,**_

"_Becky.." _

"_nonononononono…" She was terrified. She was terrified!_

"_I Love You" Realisation dawned._

"_NATHAN STOP!!" She ran for me but she was to late. I couldn't stop the change. There was only one way I could stop myself hurting her anymore. And I refuse to hurt her anymore. _

_I jump._

_FLASHBACK FINISHED_

"Helloooooooooo…" I snapped back into reality, to find a certain voluptuous vampire standing over me.

"Roxie! What are doing her?!" My voice was lined with poison.

"Um…we're back from hunting…" She made herself comfortable next to me. Too comfortable. "Ellie went on ahead. She swore she smelt another coven-"

"Do You Mind."

"What? Oh." She moved herself along the log and lay down.

"You know, it's **really **annoying when you assume everybody's your friend or something. Just because you can do the weird… mind thing" I growled.

"You know, I bet we'll be good friends one day"

"I wouldn't bet on it" She gave me a sideways glance.

"So!" She jumped. "This girlfriend of yours. Wanna talk 'bout her?"

"Um…" I pretended to think for a second. "No."

She whined. "Oh come on! If you don't want me reading' your mind, I gotta feed my curiosity somehow." I remained in brooding silence. "is she cute?"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, is she?"

"My G-d! Your worse than my mother!"

"Well… What's Her Name Then?"

"Why?"

"Stop bein' so suspicious" She complained. "At least if we know who she is we won't kill her" I wish she wasn't so blunt.

"Well…"

"Rebecca Black."


	21. Chapter 19:Deja Vu

**Finally, another chapter. You'll be glad to know that I actually have a plan as to how 'From the Ashes' is going to end. So, updates should come a lot more often now:D Also, while your waiting three months for **me** to update, why don't you read _Untitled_(Why Doesn't She Have Title?!?) _by scorpio17910._ It's Awesome!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Disclaimer: I own nothing, exempt for the Venice coven:P

* * *

_Chapter 18: Déjà vu _

_Bella's POV / Present_

I stared in disbelief at the vampire in front of me. He finished his story and sat silently awaiting my reply. I think I might have heard Helena airdropping outside the door. "Nathan, I…" I really was quite speechless. "I had no idea-I…"

"It's okay, Bella. How where you meant to know. Hehe" His laugh was awkward. "I really shouldn't have kept secrets from my own coven; even a newborn…he…"

"So, you're Sam Uley's brother?"

"Yup" He agreed.

"And you…your _mate _was Rebecca Black?" He nodded. "Jacob's sister?" He sighed.

"And you where a wolf, you nearly lost control and you jumped off a cliff?"

"Uuh" Nathan was staring down at his shoes.

My voice cracked "To save her" It wasn't a question, because I knew it was the truth. I'd also guessed that Elishia and Roxie must have been the vampires to trigger the wolf gene. I wondered if he blames them for his sacrifice? It didn't seem possible, considering they where so close now. But how am I to know how much things could have differed over his eight and half years of vampirism. "Wow" I looked up from the ground to se him smirking gingerly at me. "What?"

"I'm surprised you haven't asked yet"

"Asked what?" I was tired of riddles.

"Uhhhh let's see…" He mused, scratching his neck. "How old am I?"

"Well, you look, like…..twenty-five, I guess" HE grinned widely. "Am I even close?"

"I've been immortal for just over eight years now. Becky's twenty-two"

I tried to make sense, counting in my head.

"That can't be right. If you where changed in 1999, Becca would have been fourteen…You can't have been twenty-five then. That's too old."

"And not to mention paedophilic" He boomed.

"Um, with lack of a better phrase: What The Heck?!"

He cleared his throat before explaining. "It's a wolf thing, I guess. I was[He searched for the right word] premature in changing forms. Yeah I guess you could say that. I was so angry, I changed before the growth spurt started-or before I became suspiciously older….looking. So, when I became a vampire I grew eleven years in three days" It was all so much to take in. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I kept it a secret. It's just 'cous…well. It's…. confusing. It may not _seem _like it, but I-I feel for you Bella. And. For what it's worth,

I love you"

I wrapped my cold arms around his chest and lay my head on his un-beating heart.

"I know Nathan. In fact, I think I've known for a while. When Edward [his name no longer sent aches down my spine] left me, he left me with a gaping hole in the centre of my chest. But when I'm with you…." I sighed in content.

"It's healed?" He smiled hopefully.

"No" I looked up into his eyes. " It's like it was never there to begin with." He brushed a hand through my hair. "But… as much as I'm going to kick myself for saying this… I still love Edward. I'm scared that…if I ever love someone as much as I love him, Ill just be hurt again" I felt his full lips touch my forehead.

"Bella," He whispered in a soft, breathless tone. "I would **never** hurt you. Not ever."

"AWWW CHE È REALMENTE DOLCE!!" Helena squealed from the open door. Nathan glared at her and Berto, who stood with his face in his palm.

"We're going hunting." He mumbled. "I take it you don't really won't to come?"

We shook our heads. Roxie danced through the entrance.

She sang "Annnnnnnd NATHAN! You don't have to give we the mental finger you know" Nathan gave her the middle finger.

"Now that's just rude" Elishia was quick to pull them back and slam the door.


	22. Important note

**Important Note. Please Read. **

So, some of you might have noticed I haven't updated this since 2010. Oops.

I'm sorry to say I'm not going to be continuing this story from here on, for various reasons:

1. I'm not half as into _Twilight_ as I was when I wrote this. Though it will always have a special place in my heart as the series that introduced me to both writing and fandom.

2. This was my first major fanfiction. I didn't plan it out. Not even a little bit. So looking back on it now it juts seems to be a huge mess to me.

3. I'm really ashamed of how I dealt with a lot of sensitive subjects such as depression, self-harm, anorexia, suicide, ect. I think I thought that putting in all these sensitive subjects meant that my writing was more adult, when I wasn't giving them the impact and attention that these issues have in real life. Most of them were not even necessary and Bella should not have gotten over them as quickly as I had her, fantasy or no fantasy.

Don't worry, chances are I _will_ come back and rewrite this story one day, mainly because I love the Venetian coven and I can't bear to abandon them. Like I said, this was my first major fanfiction and these were my first Ocs. For that same reason I won't delete this story from the site.

Anyway, if/ when I do revisit _From the Ashes_ I will be sure to ass an author's note her in case any of you guys are still interested. I'm so sorry to cut anyone off mid-story, but I really don't think I can finish this off the way it is.

_Umbuby._


End file.
